Erazor Djinn
|-|1= |-|2= |-|Erazor Djinn= |-|Alf Layla wa-Layla= Summary Erazor Djinn (イレイザー・ジン Ireizā Jin?) is the main antagonist of Sonic and the Secret Rings. He's an evil djinn from the world of the Arabian Nights and the Genie of the Lamp from the tale of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. By releasing the stories from the Arabian Nights storybook and absorbing their power, Erazor's goal is to take over his world and bend it to his will and then make his way into Sonic's world. Power and Stats Key: Erazor Djinn | Alf Layla wa-Layla Tier: At least 7-B | Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Erazor Djinn, The Genie of the Lamp | Alf Layla wa-Layla Age: Unknown (Described as being sealed inside of his lamp "long ago") Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Verse) Classification: Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genie Physiology (Is an evil genie who was forced to grant the wishes of 1000 people before he was exonerated and once again trapped in his lamp.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Enhanced Swordsmanship, Flight, Magic, Ergokinetic Combat, Pyrokinetic Combat, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Curse Inducement, Literary Manipulation (Harnessed the stories of the Arabian Nights to augment his own power.), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Reliant on his lamp.), Timer Set-Up, Summoning (Can summon ghosts, Djinn and various other monsters.), Energy Manipulation, Danmaku, Wish Granting, Resurrection (As seen here.), Dimensional Manipulation, Transformation (Transform into Alf Layla wa-Layla.) | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Organic Abomination, Transcendent Genie Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Omnipresence, Premature Evolution (Is the form the Erazor Djinn takes after absorbing the World Rings and killing Shahra the Ring Genie; however, as Sonic who collected the World Rings, was not sacrificed, Erazor did not gain full control over the rings, resulting in his transformation being incomplete.), Space-Time Manipulation, Universe Destruction, Mutation Inducement, Dimensional Travel, Giant Ball Projection, Literary Attacks Attack Potency: At least City Level (Should be comparable to Base Modern Sonic.) | Universal+ Level (Merged with the Arabian Nights, and was going to merge its reality in his own image.), likely Low Multiversal+ Level (It's mentioned how the Arabian Night has multiple stories.) Speed: Likely MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Base Modern Sonic.) | Omnipresent (Is literally the Arabian Nights.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least City Class | Universal+, likely Low Multiversal+ Durability: At least City Level | Universal+ Level, likely Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Unknown | Likely Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his sword, Meters with some attacks, Planetary with Reality Warping | Universal+, likely Low Multiversal+ Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Overconfident and Arrogant. | If his heart is more vulnerable than the rest of his body, the World Rings will have driven him to insanity. Others Standard Equipment: His Sword, and World Rings. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Genies Category:Bosses Category:Console Games Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Danmaku Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators